


A fluffy visitor

by Lizzy0305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Czech Translation is available, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is trying to become an animagus since only a half year when he succeeds. But his animal form is a bit...interesting. Even Severus is amused by it. Severus/Harry slashy cuteness and utter crazyness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fluffy visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I am just so sorry of you don't find this as funny as I did when the picture of Harry turning into the thing he turns into appeared in my mind. It was a ridiculous image I just had to share with you...
> 
> Editing done by the wonderful HidingRoundTheCorner :3 All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Czech translation of A fluffy visitor can be found in three parts at http://clowers.blog.cz/1109/a-fluffy-visitor; http://clowers.blog.cz/1109/a-fluffy-visitor-2; http://clowers.blog.cz/1110/a-fluffy-visitor-3-3

“Snape, open the door! I know you’re still up!” Harry knocked vehemently on his colleague’s door.

“Merlin, Potter, it’s almost midnight, what do you want?” Snape opened the door with a grumpy sneer on his face, half naked.

“Can I come in, I want to show you something.” Harry smiled wildly.

“No, you can't. Leave me alone, Potter, I’m tired.” Severus groaned, massaging his temple.

“Please Snape, this is awesome, let me show it to you.” Harry said with begging eyes.

“Can't it wait for tomorrow?” Severus looked up, praying silently.

“Please, you have to see it.” Harry laughed.

“Potter just…”

“Don’t ‘Potter’ me, just let me come in.” Harry smirked and pushed the man gently away from his own doorstep. “So, I finally did it. I found my animagus form.”

“Congratulations on your achievement on being able to turn into a _chicken_ ; now leave, Potter, or I’ll throw you out myself.”

“You would never do that.” Harry smiled confidently, knowing he was right. He and Snape became very close friends in the past year and though he always wanted more from the man, right now he was perfectly satisfied with the current relationship. “And it’s not a chicken. It’s… nah, I’ll show you. It’s awesome.” Harry started laughing again.

Severus folded his hands and waited. He was a bit curious now; Harry had been trying to turn into animal for half a year. Though for some people it took years to perfect this kind of magic, Snape was surprised to see that Harry took only six months. However, this was the _great_ Harry Potter… So he shouldn’t be that surprised…

His thoughts faded away as he saw the other man turn…

…into a white polar bear cub.

Severus looked at the little animal sitting in the middle of his room. It was the size of a dog and had green eyes and an interesting thunder-shaped stain on its forehead. A cute, fluffy tail, which it was wigging happily, topped it off.

The ‘looking’ turned into staring as the minutes went on but Severus didn’t say anything, didn’t even move. He just watched the animal.

Harry turned back into human and looked at Snape sheepishly. “So…?”

Severus burst out laughing; laughing so hard, in fact, he had to cover his eyes as tears started flowing out. For at least five minutes he couldn’t do anything but snicker wildly. Then he tried to calm himself.

“Your…your animagus form… is a _fucking_ ice-bear cub?” He stuttered, still chuckling from laugh.

Harry nodded. “Told you, you have to see it.”

“Why can't you be a dog or a cat, like a _normal_ person? Why did you have to be a bloody _polar bear_?” Severus dropped himself to his couch, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, _still_ laughing.

“It will grow with me, right? I’m still young, that’s why it’s a cub, right? When I grow older it will grow up too, won't it?” Harry asked hoping, sitting in front of Severus.

“I guess it will, but Potter, what the hell will you do with an ice-bear form, seriously? Pull a sleigh at Christmas?”

“Now, _that_ would be something!” Harry laughed. “The great Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, pulling a sleigh at Christmas in a polar bear form. People would love it.”

“If you do that, I swear you won't see me again.”

Harry quickly turned back into his bear cub form and ran to Snape. He grabbed the wizard’s thighs and stood up on two legs rather clumsily. He looked in the black eyes, his gaze saying something like ‘Please don’t do that.’

When Severus leaned back, laughing again, Harry wigged his little, fluffy tail and turned back to human. It was just slightly awkward as he was still between Snape’s legs, hands on the man’s thighs. He stood up fast and sat on the other couch.

“See? It’s not useless. I can make people do whatever I want. It’s the cutest thing in the word. No one can resist me.”

“While it’s a cub, maybe. When it grows up? I doubt that…” Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry smirked evilly.

“So, can I see it now?” He asked.

“See what?” Severus reacted, still happily smiling on the memories of the last ten minutes.

“Your animagus form. Half year ago you said you’d show me yours if I showed you mine. Well, you saw my cute little bear cub. It’s your turn.” Harry waved his glass towards Severus.

“That’s why you were so eager to learn this damn thing!” Snape slapped his forehead in revelation.

“Of course. Come on, Snape, a promise is a promise. Don’t be a git.”

“Alright, alright. Just shut up.” Severus smirked. “Hope you appreciate the irony.” He winked as he walked to the middle of the room, where Harry turned the first time.

Harry stood up too and walked over to Snape. “Go on, old friend, don’t be shy.” He teased.

“Watch it Potter, because your cute cub form won't be helpful this time.” Severus sneered as he turned into an animal.

Harry gaped as he saw the gigantic bear standing in front of him with its soft, brown fur and deadly long claws.

“What are you?! A _grizzly_?” He snorted before collapsing into a chair behind the desk, laughing his ass off.

“Exactly.” Severus replied with all his dignity gathered. He tried really hard not to laugh.

“Can I call you Teddy?” Harry whimpered from the repressed laugh.

“You can do that once in your life time. Then I will tear you into pieces and eat you for dinner.” Severus gave him a poisonous grin.

“How dare you laugh at my form, when yours is almost the same?!” Harry pointed at him accusingly, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “It’s only the colour that’s different.”

“You have the size of a Chihuahua, I’m like a mountain. You call that ‘ _almost the same’_?” Severus sneered, pouring more whiskey for himself and Potter.

“I will be big soon, and then we will see who the stronger bear in the cave is.”

“Don’t pout, Potter, you are too old for that.” Severus stood up and walk to his desk. He handed Harry his glass than leaned against the table. “But…” He started slowly, “…no matter what your form is, what you did was completely amazing. Learning this in six months… I don't think anyone has ever done that before.” He beamed down to Harry.

“So you _are_ proud of me…” Harry smiled up brightly.

Severus felt taken aback. “Of course I am, Harry.” He reached a hand and slid into the young man’s hair, thumb caressing the soft curls for a moment.

The moment passed but they kept staring at each other and Severus’ hand didn’t move. Not even when Harry stood up.

“You called me Harry.” The man whispered.

“Yes, apparently I did.” He nodded slightly, his hand sliding down over Harry’s neck.

“Do it again.” Harry demanded, stepping closer.

“Harry.”

“Again.”

“Harry.” Severus whispered.

“Severus...” They were merely inches away now.

“Yes?”

“Will you turn into a bear and eat me if I kiss you?” Harry asked quietly then, both his hands on Severus’s neck, lips already parted, heart racing.

“Will you stop if I say yes?” Severus replied, placing a very gentle and soft kiss on Harry’s lips.

“No way.” Harry growled as he kissed Severus eagerly.

**o.O.o**

Late the next morning, Minerva hesitantly knocked on the door. She wasn’t sure how Severus could help her with this but maybe…

She heard footsteps, then the door opened up.

“Morning Minerva.” Severus smiled at the headmistress.

“Severus, morning. You haven’t, by any chance, run into Potter this morning, have you?”

At that moment Minerva heard a sound, but she didn’t know where it came from. Then something white and fluffy appeared not so far from her in the room, running clumsily towards them. It was a polar bear cub.

Severus smiled down at the animal. Minerva looked at him, then back at the bear, then back at Severus.

“As you see, I have.” Severus said then.

At first she didn’t understand what Severus ‘has’ but then it hit her.

“Is that… is that… Potter?” Minerva asked, staring disbelieving at the innocently blinking animal.

“In his newly found animagus form, yes.” Severus nodded and Harry turned back into a half naked, messy haired human.

Minerva snorted and tried to cover it as a cough- she didn’t manage.

“Why does everybody laugh at me?” Harry asked desperately when he saw Minerva started laughing almost hysterically. “He’s a bear too!” He said poking Severus. “Why don’t you laugh at him too?”

“Oh believe me, Harry…” Minerva looked at him chuckling, “…we did laugh at him too. He was an adorable cub. I have even a picture of him.”

“I want to see it.” Harry said quickly.

“You won't show it to him.” Severus pointed at Minerva with determination.

For a second, Minerva looked at the two men, Severus watching her, Harry watching Severus. The fact both man was half naked helped her to connect the dots. “You found each other perfectly…” She beamed at them. “Dumbledore would be happy. He always wanted for you to get along. However I assume he never thought of…this.” She motioned between Harry and Severus. “But then again… who knew what that old bugger had in his mind, right?” And with that she turned around. “Oh and Potter, come to my office this afternoon, I’ll search for those photos.”

“Minerva, don’t you d-”

“Shut up Severus, we have cuddling to do.” Harry pulled the other man inside the cosy, warm room.

**Author's Note:**

> You see the bad thing about writing funny things is that you dont know if it's actually funny or just you think it's funny. I laughed my ass of at the mental image of Harry sitting in an old rug as a cub, wigging his fluffy tail and looking up at Severus who is simply shocked. Absolutely, utterly shocked. Not to mention Snape as a bear. And there is a high chance, you didn't even smiled on this...
> 
> I'm really curious what you think... I'm terrified... and really curious...


End file.
